Certain computing devices enable users to start watching a portion of content as the content is being downloaded. However, this can lead to frustrating circumstances where the current playback point meets the download point and the user's viewing experience is interrupted. Users may encounter the interruptions over and over until their content is fully downloaded. There are no known satisfactory solutions to this other than delaying playback until the entirety of the content is downloaded, which does not create a preferred customer experience. This disclosure addresses such and other shortcomings related to control and playback during content delivery.